


Just a Drink

by 97Charlie



Series: Just a Drink [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sex, Breakfast, Cuddling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, black out drunk, day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Charlie/pseuds/97Charlie
Summary: Barry just needed a drink, just a drink. But that’s such a joke. He couldn’t get a drunk. He couldn’t get so much as a buzz off of alcohol.





	

Barry just needed a drink, just a drink. But that’s such a joke. He couldn’t get a drunk. He couldn’t get so much as a buzz off of alcohol. Cisco and Caitlyn tried to put something together for him some time ago, but to no effect. They hadn’t had any time to work on anything because the whole saving-the-world thing got in the way. Despite the fact that no alcohol was strong enough for him, he decided to go to a bar. 

Barry basically threw a dart in the dark when he chose this bar. “Saints and Sinners.” He should’ve known better. He should’ve recognized it, but he didn’t. He was too far into his own head to worry about who he may see at this particular bar. 

And now here he sat, adjacent to one of his worst villains, Leonard Snart, and all he could do was hide his head in his hands and hope that the other didn’t see him. From what he could tell, Leonard was already far gone from any point of sobriety. That’s not to say he was a sloppy drunk, but the telltale facts were there. Rosy cheeks, slurred words, a glazed stare. The whole nine yards. 

“How’s i’ goin?” Barry heard Len say, his body turned to face the speedster. 

“Uh, I’m fine. Maybe you should go home? You sound pretty wasted,” Barry suggested lightly, still trying to conceal his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Len’s features harden as he seemed to recognize Barry. “’S that you?” He asked, leaning towards Barry.

“Listen, I’m not looking for trouble. I just wanted a drink,” Barry said, hoping he didn’t have to take out a drunken Snart on his night off.

“It ‘s you!” He said, and Leonard smiled a smile so wide it almost ripped a hole in the fabric of space. “Hey bud, what’re you doin here? This ‘s my bar.”

Barry furrowed his brows. That’s right, this is where he had found Snart the last time he needed to find him. When Lewis broke out of jail and was trying to make off with the diamonds. That was when Snart had been essentially kidnapped.

“Is it?” He countered, “I guess I should be on my way.” 

“No! Stay! Not everyone’s bad here. There are good people on my side too. Like Shawna? She’s _awesome_. Come on, have a few drinks w’ me.”

“I’ve already had three. Like I said, you should probably get home. Do you want me to help you with that?” Barry asked, standing up from his stool, placing a tentative hand on Leonard’s arm.

Barry heard Len give an audible gulp before standing up himself. “Are you askin’ me out, Red?” 

The speedster snapped his head around to see if anyone caught the nickname, and when he decided no one was listening to the babbling man, he started walking outside. He was accompanied by Leonard who was determined to not let him get away. 

“Wha’d-“ Snart hiccupped, cutting off his sentence, “Wha’d I say? Where’re you goin?”

“I’m just going to go home, Snart. Don’t worry about it,” Barry said with a shrug.

“I can walk w’ you if you want,” Snart said in response, “and call me Len. I’m not on the job.” 

Barry couldn’t help but smile at the other’s drunken innocence. He shook his head and looked back at him. “How about I walk you home? You look like you’re going to need a lot of rest and a lot of water.”

Leonard pouted for a second before saying, “fine, but only beca’s you’re my favorite hero.”

Len latched onto Barry’s arm happily, and told him his address. Admittedly, he had to repeat it a few times, but Barry finally got the idea. He was tempted to speed them there, but he didn’t know if Len’s stomach could take super-speed travel at the moment.

It took only a few minutes to walk from the bar to Leonard’s apartment. Barry assumed Leonard would lead him to a safe house, but despite his thoughts, he was lead to a nice, furnished apartment. Leonard fumbled with the key for a moment before Barry took over and unlocked the door for him. Leonard took Barry by the hand and lead him into his home. 

Leonard closed the door behind him and immediately pressed himself against Barry, trying to press sloppy kisses against his neck. “Whoa, whoa, stop! You’re drunk!”  
“I know,” he muttered against Barry’s neck, “but you came home w’ me.”

“To make sure you got here safely! Not to have sex with you!” Barry exclaimed, putting two hands against Leonard’s shoulders, pushing him back to get a safe distance away. “You need to go to sleep before you do something you regret because if you don’t remember, we’re technically enemies.”

Leonard pouted, and wow, Leonard Snart actually pouted. It was cute and sad all in its own right. At least he stopped his advances. “Where’s your bedroom. You need to at least get this jacket and your pants off so you can go to sleep,” Barry said, turning Leonard to face the hallway so he could lead.

After that point, Leonard went much easier. He shelled off his jacket and toed off his shoes. He shoved his pants unceremoniously off and collapsed on top of the bed. Barry looked down at the other and shook his head in amusement. Barry moved towards the doorway, but he was stopped at the hand wrapped around his wrist. He tugged the other down, not letting him leave his side. “Stay, Scarlet. I won’ do anything. Promise.” 

That statement was met with a raised eyebrow, and Barry gave a deep sigh. He gave into Leonard’s wishes and placed himself behind the older man, his arm wrapped around his middle. “Thanks for this,” Leonard said quietly, and it was honestly the most peaceful he had ever seen the villain. Is he still a villain? He’s in such a state of vulnerability. He seems so innocent in his sleep.

Barry watched as Leonard’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep soon after, his nose pressed into Len’s short cropped hair.

The next morning came and Barry found himself alone in Leonard’s bed. He rose and looked around, no sign of the man in sight. His clothes that were discarded on the floor last night were picked up and placed out of sight. The door was closed whereas Barry had left it open. 

As his hand went for the knob, he was almost afraid to open it in fear of seeing Cold pointing a gun at him on the other side. He really didn’t want his morning to start as awful as it had the past few mornings. He had to leave some time, he decided, so he opened the door with an agonizingly slow creak and to his surprise, no cold gun was centered on his chest. 

He exited the room and entered the hallway, smelling something wonderful coming from the kitchen. He entered and saw Leonard making bacon, eggs, and pancakes. “Are you expecting someone? Should I leave?” Barry asked, looking towards the front door.

“Stay. We have somethings to talk about,” Leonard stated simply, signing for Barry to sit down at one of the breakfast bar stools. Barry followed Leonard’s lead and waited for him to continue speaking. “I don’t know what happened last night or what we did, but considering all of your clothes were on when I woke up this morning it couldn’t’ve been anything too bad. My first question is, were you more sober than me last night?”

“I was completely sober.” That statement was met with a raised eyebrow from Leonard and an expected explanation. “It’s part of the speedster thing. No alcohol is strong enough to give me any kind of buzz.”

Leonard nodded before saying, “So you remember everything. Now all you have to do is take this food and forget it happened. Deal?”

“Uh- deal? I think we should talk about how you’ll go home with anyone you sit next to at a bar.”

“First of all, I’m a big boy, Scarlet. I can defend myself. Second of all, I only go home with the cute ones,” he said with a smirk, looking Barry over.  
“I feel like you’re deflecting. Just promise me you won’t get that drunk again, or you won’t go home with someone so easily. People know who you are. Who knows what they’ll do to hurt you,” Barry said carefully.

“Is that The Scarlet Speedster? Trying to care about his villains once again? You know where that got you last time, Barry. Just take this food, and I’ll see you during my next heist, and don’t expect me to go easy,” he said as he plopped the food down onto a plate in front of Barry.

Barry ate most of his meal in silence, trying to think of how he could convince Len to let him give him a hand. He was on his way out of the door when he had an idea. He looked around for a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote down his number along with a little note: _For the next time you have too much of a good time_. 

He taped the message to the door, happy that Leonard had left him alone while he was eating and he snuck out of the door. Although he hoped Leonard wouldn’t need his help anytime soon, he wanted to hear from the man again. It was nice to see that he had a vulnerable side. A good side.


End file.
